Some methods of processing a substrate, for example, epitaxial deposition processes, may be sensitive to temperature in the processing environment of a process chamber. For example, one or more components that may affect temperature of the processing environment may be the chamber walls and/or surfaces where heat can be exchanged with the processing environment.
Accordingly, the inventors provide improved apparatus for heating and temperature management for use a substrate processing system.